Baby Blue,Blue Baby
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Hatsune Miku,seorang gadis 16 tahun yang tidak percaya hantu malah terseret ke sebuah permainan 'horor' bernama Baby Blue,Blue Baby oleh sahabat blonde nya,malam hari nya Miku mencari artikel tentang 'Baby Blue' dan terbelalak melihat isi nya! Apa yang akan terjadi jika Rin masih mau memainkan nya? "Ini mimpi?"/"Tidak Boleh!"/"RIN! APA YANG TERJADI DIDALAM!" Mind to RnR? Chap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baby Blue,Blue Baby**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya Aika**

 **Warning:gak serem,garing,chara ternistakan,a bit OOC,kayaknya gak pake EYD,gaje,Death chara,dan lain-lain**

 **Moshi-moshi! Watashi wa Furusawa Aika desu! Salam kenal ya! Ini fic horror(?) pertama Aika, maaf kalau kurang berasa nama nya juga baru**

 **Fic ini diambil dari sebuah permainan bernama "Baby Blue,Blue Baby"**

 **Untuk peringatan, pokoknya jangan pernah mainin permainan nya, sekali lagi jangan! Permainan ini bisa menyebabkan kematian! Aika gk bisa jelasin lewat A/N sih tapi pokoknya JANGAN! Permainan ini berbahaya, oke segitu dulu, silahkan di nikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis 16 tahun yang tidak percaya ada nya hantu sedang membaca sebuah artikel. Artikel yang menjelaskan tentang permainan mengerikan bernama Baby Blue,Blue Baby.

Dia mengetahui permainan ini dari sahabat karib nya, Kagamine Rin. Rin adalah seorang gadis 16 tahun yang sangat suka tantangan, bahkan dia pernah mengajak Miku untuk memainkan Hitori Kakurenbo yang berakhir dengan jeweran istimewa dari Luka.

Miku yang masih membaca artikel tersebut pun segera merasakan bahwa ada yang memasuki kamar nya.

KREKKK

"Kuo-nii, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?"tanya Miku sambil menoleh ke arah bayangan hitam di mulut pintu. "Miku, ini sudah malam! Lebih baik kau cepat tidur!"seru Mikuo. Miku memutar bola matanya, "aku masih ada tugas"jawab Miku bohong. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar ku-"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"potong Miku cepat. "Lagipula besok kan hanya kelas tambahan, masuk nya juga jam 14:00"ucap Miku lagi. Sekarang giliran Mikuo yang memutar bola matanya, "baiklah, nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung tidur!"ucap Mikuo. Miku hanya mengangguk malas, "emang aku mau ngapain lagi?"tanya nya sinis sambil kembali menghadap laptop nya.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, berarti semua aman. Miku kembali membaca artikel nya dan menemukan beberapa kalimat yang membuatnya tertantang memainkan permainan tersebut.

 _"Untuk memainkan permainan ini, yang kau butuhkan adalah kamar mandi yang ada kacanya dan juga ponsel"_

Dia memikirkan kalimat tersebut, 'untung kamar mandi ku ada kaca nya'sorak Miku dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin saja memainkan permainan ini tapi nyali nya ciut saat melihat sederet kalimat lain nya.

 _"Jika kamu tidak melempar bayi tersebut, akan terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang mampu menghancurkan gendang telinga mu, kaca mu akan menampilkan wajah seorang wanita berlumuran darah yang akan berteriak 'KEMBALIKAN BAYI KU!' **dengan suara yang amat keras"**_

Wajah Miku memucat, dia membayangkan saat dia memainkan permainan tersebut lalu lupa melempar bayi tersebut. Dia segera menggeleng guna menghilangkan ilusi mengerikan tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku tidak memainkan nya"gumam Miku sambil mematikan laptop nya. Dia segera segera berdiri dan merenggangkan otot nya, "hoammm" dia menguap dengan pelan dan menidurkan diri nya di kasur empuk nya.

Time Skip~

Miku bangun dari mimpi indah nya karna sebuah teriakan yang amat asing bagi nya, teriakan itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas dan dengan nada ... Marah?

"KEMBALIKAN BAYI KU!" Sebuah teriakan itu masuk ke telinga Miku. Miku membelalakan mata nya, dia melihat keliling nya dan mendapati diri nya sedang berada di ruangan putih yang kosong.

"HUWEEEE HUWEEEEE" sebuah tangisan mengikuti teriakan tersebut. Miku benar-benar kaget, apa ia masih bermimpi? Ia memutuskan untuk menampar pipi nya dan,

"Gak sakit"gumam nya. Yap, dia masih bermimpi. "Tapi, kenapa semua nya terasa nyata?"tanya Miku heran. "ARGHHHHH" teriakan lagi berdengun di telinga Miku. Dia mengenal teriakan kesakitan itu.

Itu adalah suara...

"RIN?!"seru Miku terkejut.

Dia segera menorobos (Baca:menghantam) tembok ruangan kosong tersebut dan mendapati diri nya di dalam kelas, memakai seragam dan sedang duduk dikursi samping Rin. "Hei, kau mengigau ya? Kenapa kau memanggil nama ku?"tanya Rin sambil menatap Miku bingung. Miku juga bingung, tadi dia diruangan putih kosong dan masih mengenakan piyama nya, saat ia menerobos dinding ruangan tersebut, dia tiba di dalam kelas nya dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, bukan nya aneh?.

"Hei! Micchi, kau mendengar ku tidak?!"pekik Rin sambil mengguncangkan bahu Miku. Miku kembali sadar dan menatap Rin, "apa? Maaf tadi engg aku memikirkan sesuatu"ucap Miku sambil menahan tangan Rin yang menguncangkan bahu nya.

"Ish mikirin Kaito terus"ucap Rin sambil melepas tangan Miku yang menahan tangannya dan cemberut. "SIAPA YANG MIKIRIN KAITO HAH?!"teriak Miku kesal. Rin tertawa garing, "ehehehe bercanda kok~"ucap Rin main-main, Miku mendengus, "yasudah tadi kau mau ngomong apa?"tanya Miku to the point.

Rin tersenyum misterius, "aku tadi malem udah nyari artikel tentang Baby Blue,Blue Baby dan cari memainkan nya gampang banget!"seru Rin girang. Miku mengangguk, tadi malam dia juga mencari artikel tentang Baby Blue,Blue Baby.

"Terus kenapa?"tanya Miku acuh. Rin segera menggenggam tangan Miku dan tersenyum lebar, "nanti aku mau memainkan nya di rumah!"seru nya pelan. Miku membelalakan matanya kaget, "kau gila! Game itu memakan nyawa jika kau tidak hati-hati!"pekik Miku pelan.

Rin masih tersenyum, "tenang saja, aku yakin aku tidak akan mati, lagipula aku akan mengajak Luka dan Tei untuk jaga-jaga"ucap Rin. Miku menatap Rin dengan tatapan khawatir. "Luka? Luka tidak akan mengijinkan mu!"seru Miku sambil melepas genggaman Rin. Rin menghela nafas, "paksa saja dengan Tei!"usul nya.

Megurine Luka dan Sukone Tei, kakak kelas mereka yang berumur 18 tahun. Rin dan Miku sudah bersahabat dengan mereka berdua sejak kecil.

"Memaksa Tei? Sama saja dengan bunuh diri Rin"ucap Miku santai, padahal tatapan mata nya masih menyiratkan ke khawatiran. Rin cemberut, "kalau begitu kau juga ikut Miku! Kau akan ikut untuk berjaga-jaga dengan Luka-san dan Tei!"seru Rin.

Miku lagi-lagi membelalakan mata, "apa-apaan! Aku kan tidak ada sangkut-paut nya!"bantah Miku.

KRINGGG

"Bel sudah berbunyi, lebih baik kita kunjungi Luka-san dan Tei"ucap Miku lagi. Rin mengangguk dengan antusias, tak sabar untuk memainkan permainan horor tersebut.

Mereka menggendong ransel mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas 12-A.

"Miku, aku sangat ingin memain kan nya! Ayolah, plisss"rengek Rin sambil tangan Miku. Miku menatapnya datar, "terserah"jawab nya datar. Rin langsung tersenyum lebar dan melepas pelukan nya pada tangan Miku.

"BENERAN?!"teriak Rin. Miku memutar bola mata nya lagi, "gak usah teriak juga kali"ucap Miku sinis. Rin tak mempeduli kan nya, "YEYYYY! MAKASIH MICCHI!"sorak Rin bahagia.

Miku yang melihat sahabat blonde nya bersorak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap nya khawatir. "Semoga kau benar-benar baik-baik saja"gumam Miku sambil mengetuk pintu kelas 12-A.

"Ya siapa?" Terdengar suara (sedikit) berat dari balik pintu. "Hatsune Miku"jawab Miku singkat. Pintu di buka dan menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sepinggang dengan iris icy blue yang sedang tersenyum pada Miku.

"Ternyata kamu! Ku kira siapa"ucap gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Miku dan menutup pintu.

BRUK!

"Adaw"

"Miku, tadi kamu kesini sendiri kan?"tanya gadis itu. Miku menggeleng, "enggak aku sama Rin"jawab Miku. "Dimana Rin-"

"Woi buka napa pintu nya"seru suara cempreng di balik pintu. "Itu suaranya, Luka"ucap Miku datar. Gadis bersurai teal diikat twintail itu berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka kenop nya.

Dan terlihat lah seorang gadis pendek (Aika dilides Roadroller) bersurai honeyblonde pendek dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya yang sedang manyun.

"Rin-chan? Kenapa kok manyun?"tanya Luka bingung. Rin tidak menjawab, dia melangkah masuk dan mendekati Luka. "Habis pas aku mau masuk pintu langsung ditutup pas didepan muka ku!"seru Rin kesal.

Luka tertawa renyah, "maaf ya aku gak liat sih"ucap Luka sambil menggaruk kepala nya. "Hei, ngapain kalian kesini?"tanya seorang gadis bersurai putih dengan iris bloody red.

"Engg mau pulang bareng!"seru Rin. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menyodorkan sebuah tas berwarna hitam polos pada Luka. "Tas mu"ucap gadis itu datar. Luka tersenyum dan menerima nya lalu memasang nya di punggung nya. "Arigato, Tei"ucap Luka.

Gadis bernama Tei itu mengangguk, "ayo"

Dan mereka berjalan keluar sekolah bersamaan, di tengah perjalanan, "nee Luka-san, Tei"panggil Rin. Yang punya nama noleh, "apa?/hm?"balas mereka. Rin tersenyum lebar, "mau main kerumah ku? Mumpung Len gak ada dirumah"ajak Rin.

Tei sedikit kecewa karna Len tidak ada dirumah tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, Luka juga mengangguk dan tumben sekali Miku tidak merespon.

"Kau ikut Miku?"tanya Luka sambil menepuk bahu Miku. Miku menoleh dan tersenyum yang berarti 'iya'. "Yasudah ayo! Yang terakhir telur busuk!"ucap Rin sambil berlari.

Miku,Luka dan Tei yang mendengar nya langsung berlari mengejar Rin sambil berteriak "DASAR CURANG!".

Di rumah Rin,

Rumah Rin cukup besar, tingkat 2 namun luas, itu kenapa terlihat besar. "Ada acara apa ngajak kita ke rumah mu?"tanya Tei saat mereka tiba di kamar Rin.

Rin tertawa kecil lalu menatap Miku. Miku menatap datar Rim dan hanya melepas ransel nya. Rin cemberut dan akhirnya ia mengutarakan keinginan nya pada 2 kakak kelas di hadapan nya.

"Aku mau main Baby Blue,Blue Baby"ucap Rin malu-malu. Tei yang meminum teh nya (darimana?) langsung tersedak.

Luka yang menyadari nya segera menepuk punggung Tei dengan pelan. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Miku menatap Rin dengan 'jangan-langsung-baka!' Sementara Rin hanya cengengesan.

"Apa katamu? Baby Blue? Permainan dengan kamar mandi yang ada kaca nya itu?"tanya Tei bertubi-tubi. Rin mengangguk, "yap! Tapi aku mau bawa ponsel ku juga"jawab Rin polos. Luka menatap Tei heran, minta dijelaskan.

"Baby Blue,Blue Baby adalah permainan yang dimainkan seseorang di dalam kamar mandi yang ada kaca nya. Yang dibutuhkan adalah kamar mandi tersebut dan sebuah ponsel. Cara bermain nya adalah orang itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mematikan lampu nya. Dengan menghadap kaca, ia harus menggumamkan "Baby Blue,Blue Baby" sebanyak 13 kali tanpa salah dan memposisikan tangan nya seperti sedang menggendong bayi, setelah ke-13 kali nya ia menggumamkan Baby Blue,Blue Baby tangan nya akan merasa berat seorang bayi. Tapi, bayi itu akan semakin berat dan tidak terlihat. Saat bayi itu semakin berat, segera lah melemparkan nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi"jelas Miku panjang. Luka membelalakan mata nya, lalu menatap Rin dengan tajam. "Tidak boleh"ucap Luka.

Tei dengan santai menepuk bahu Luka, "biarkan saja lah, dia ini kan yang mau main?"ucap Tei enteng. Luka menatap Tei tak percaya, "tapi Tei-"

"Biarkan saja dia bermain sekali ini, ngomong-ngomong Miku, kau tahu dari mana?"ucap sekalian tanya Tei pada Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum, "aku membaca artikel nya semalam"jawab Miku. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika pemain itu tidak melemparkan 'bayi' tersebut?"tanya Luka sambil menatap Miku.

Miku diam, "nanti ku beri tau"ucap nya misterius. Miku sengaja mengatakan itu karna tidak mau Luka kena serangan jantung mendadak. Luka menghela nafas, "ba-baiklah Rin, kau ku bolehkan kali ini tapi ingat! Jangan sampai salah!"seru Luka pada Rin sambil menatap Rin.

Rin tersenyum senang, "Arigato Luka-san! Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan sampai salah!"seru Rin sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dari kamar nya.

Tei menatap Miku dan Luka, "sekarang kita harus apa?"tanya nya. Miku tersenyum, "sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan itu"ucap Miku santai seraya berdiri, "kita akan menjaga Rin dari luar kamar mandi"ucap Miku sambil berjalan keluar kamar Rin. Tei dan Luka mengikuti Miku dan mereka berhenti di belakang Miku.

"Rin, kau mau langsung main?"tanya Luka sambil berjalan kedepan Miku. Tei berjalan kesamping Miku dan melipat kedua tangan nya. Rin menoleh dan tersenyum senang, "tentu saja! Tapi aku sedang mencari kunci kamar mandi"ucap Rin sambil cengengesan.

Luka makin menatap nya khawatir, apalagi saat melihat muka ceria Rin. Pikiran nya seolah-olah berkata kalau Rin siap mati dengan memainkan permainan ini.

Miku menepuk bahu Luka dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Luka memucat. "Tenanglah Luka, Rin pasti baik-baik saja"hibur Miku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Luka hanya menoleh sedikit dan balas tersenyum kecil.

Setelah Rin memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan nya, Luka tak henti-henti nya mengetok pintu kamar mandi.

"Luka, berhentilah menganggu permainan Rin. Kalau kau menganggu nya, dia akan tidak fokus dan melakukan kesalahan"ucap Tei yang mulai risih dengan perilaku Luka. Luka menghentikan ketukan nya dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Miku, kau berhutang cerita apa yang akan terjadi jika Rin gagal"ucap Luka sambil kembali berdiri dan berbalik mendekati Miku yang duduk dengan santai di sebelah kamar mandi. Miku mengangguk dan menepuk lantai kosong disamping nya mengisyaratkan untuk duduk.

Tei dan Luka akhir nya mendudukan diri di dekat Miku. Miku menghirup nafas dan menghembuskan nya lalu kemudian memulai berbicara.

"Yang kubaca di internet seperti nya memang palsu atau mungkin benar terjadi, entahlah aku tidak tau"ucap Miku serius. Dia menatap Luka dan Tei bergantian lalu menghela nafas,

"Jika Rin tidak melemparkan 'bayi' tersebut-"

Cerita Miku terpotong oleh teriakan keras dari dalam kamar mandi. "ARGHHHHH TOLONG!"

Luka dan Tei sontak langsung berdiri dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. "Rin?! Rin, kau kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi didalam?!"pekik Luka panik. Miku berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan Luka yang panik. "Tenang Luka, Tenang!"seru Miku.

Seruan Miku tak digubris oleh Luka, yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan Rin dari bahaya!. "RIN?! APA YANG TERJADI DI DALAM?! RIN JAWAB AKU!"teriak Tei.

Teriakan Tei tidak dibalas, melainkan Rin malah berteriak kesakitan.

"TOLONG AKU, TEI! AAAAAA!"

"RIN?! APA YANG TERJADI DI DALAM?! JELAS-"

"Tolong...siapapun tolong aku..."

Teriakan Rin melemah. Luka semakin panik. "Rin! Ada apa?! Apa yang-"

"To...long"

Dan teriakan kesakitan itu pun tidak terdengar lagi. "Rin? RIN!"

Tidak ada balasan.

Tei menggedor pintu tersebut dengan kasar. "RIN! JANGAN BERCANDA! BUKA LAH PINTU SIALAN INI!"seru Tei kesal.

Tetap tidak ada balasan.

"RIN! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG KAU RENCANA KAN DI DALAM SANA TAPI AYOLAH, BUKA!"seru Tei lagi, dia tetap menggedor pintu nya.

Len yang tampak nya baru pulang segera melempar tas nya dan bertanya pada Miku yang sedang menenangkan Luka yang masih menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, Miku?"tanya Len panik. Miku diam, dia tidak menjawab. Tangan nya berhenti menepuk bahu Luka dan tatapan nya kosong.

Dia teringat...

Dia teringat artikel yang ia baca kemarin malam.

 _"Jika sudah tidak ada suara dari dalam kamar mandi, kemungkinan besar orang itu telah mati"_

Kalimat itu terlintas di benak gadis teal tersebut.

"MIKU!"

Miku segera menoleh dan mendapati Len yang menatap nya dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi? Kenapa Tei-nee berteriak 'RIN!' Berkali-kali? Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin? Apa dia terkunci di kamar mandi? Apa dia-" pertanyan bertubi-tubi dari Len itu akhir nya berhenti. Miku membekap mulut nya dan melepas tangan nya dari mulut Len.

"Rin memainkan Baby Blue,Blue Baby"jawab Miku singkat. Len langsung membeku. "Baby...Blue?"

Miku mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya, dia mencari-cari artikel yang kemarin ia baca lewat ponsel dan menemukan nya. Dia meng-scroll artikel tersebut dan memberi nya pada Len.

"Baca ini"ucap nya singkat. Len menerima ponsel tersebut dan terbelalak saat melihat sederet kalimat yang membuat nya nyaris membanting ponsel Miku.

Ponsel Miku dia kembalikan dan dia langsung menyuruh Luka dan Tei menjauh.

Len segera menjauhkan diri, bersiap mendobrak pintu.

Dia segera berlari ke pintu dan menghantamkan diri nya dengan pintu membuat pintu tersebut terbuka dengan paksa.

Len terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Rin..."panggil nya lirih. Luka dan Tei yang penasaran melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamr mandi. Luka yang melihat isi kamar mandi itu seketika pingsan dalam pelukan Tei.

Tei bahkan jatuh terduduk dan mengelus kepala Luka. Miku yang tidak tau apa isi kamar mandi itu melihat nya.

Rin, didalam kamar mandi berlumuran darah tanpa kepala. Mayat nya terduduk di depan kloset sementara lehernya menghadap kedalam kloset. Saat Miku meng-auto fokus kan penglihatan nya, ia bisa melihat kaca kamar mandi yang pecah dan serpihan kaca nya menusuk tangan dan kaki Rin.

Miku ingin sekali bangun dari mimpi buruk nya ini. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat Len yang jatuh terduduk dan memeluk mayat tanpa kepala tersebut. Lalu setelah melihat kejadian tersebut,dia segera bangun dan melihat dimana dia berada.

Kamar bercat hijau tosca, lemari ada disudut kamar, lemari kaca berisi nendroid, komik, headphone dan mik, tempat sampah kecil berwarna hijau, disamping tempat Miku duduk terdapat meja yang diatas nya ada laptop, headset, ponsel, earphone, dan beberapa kertas berserakan juga jam weker kotak dengan hiasan negi berwarna teal, kaca berbentuk lonjong ada di dekat pintu kamar, dinding nya diisi dengan poster-poster idol dan anime, dan tempat yang di duduki Miku adalah tempat tidur nya.

Miku menghembuskan nafas, dia benar-benar mimpi buruk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"tanya nya sambil melirik jam weker di atas meja samping tempat tidur nya.

"Jam 5 pagi"gumam Miku sambil menyibak selimut nya. Dia segera berdiri dan menyalakan lampu nya, jendela yang ditutupi gorden itu dia lirik sebentar.

"Rin..."

Miku langsung merapihkan tempat tidur nya dan mendesah pelan. "Setidak nya itu hanya mimpi"gumam Miku sambil memakai sendal rumahan nya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Time Skip~

Miku telah siap dengan seragam sekolah nya.

Kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam (dibuka) dan dasi merah-hitam, rok diatas lutut hitam dengan kaus kaki panjang hitam sebetis. Rambut nya diikat twintail seperti biasa dengan hiasan dua jepit rambut kecil bergambar negi. Dalam mimpi nya, penampilan nya juga seperti ini.

"Semoga kejadian yang sama tidak terulang"do'a Miku pelan. Dia segera turun kelantai bawah untuk membuat sarapan.

Time Skip again~

Mikuo yang sedang merapihkan dasi nya segera turun ke bawah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Seragam nya mirip Miku tapi yang beda hanya rok dan kaus kaki yang dipakai. Dia memakai celana panjang hitam dan kaus kaki putih pendek. Rambutnya lebih rapi dari biasa dan muka nya tampak senang.

"Yo Miku, sedang apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku~

Aika's bacot side:

Hai! Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat jadi One-shot eh tapi malah jadi Two-shot 'w'

Maaf ya, aku potong di bagian Mikuo nanya XD

Yang Rin mati itu masih mimpi tapi lihat lah kenyataan nya saat chap besok /ketawajahat/

Oke,Review nya ya!

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baby Blue,Blue Baby**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya Aika**

 **Warning:gak serem,garing,chara ternistakan,a bit OOC,kayaknya gak pake EYD,gaje,Death chara,dan lain-lain**

 **Hai hai Hai! Kembali bersama Aika Furusawa disini~ /tepuktangansendiri/ oke, makasih yang udah review yahhhh~ Aika sangat bahagia sekali~ /alaylu/Oke,balasin review dulu~**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**

Owww kasihan /pukpuk/ maaf ya Minami-san, kayaknya Rin emang mati disini, tapi dia gak mati sendirian! Dia mati berdua! Dan yang Len nangis itu, chapter ini dia gak nangis tenang aja! /menyeringai/

 **Yuuki - Megumi**

Seriusan?! Tata penulisan nya rapi? Ahhh senangnya hatiku~ emang kalau Aika yang ngetik pasti gak serem Megumi-san -w- /pundung/ kita sama-sama penggemar KaiMi? BANZAIIII~ /ditimpuk/ sankyuu Megumi-san!

 **Sarah. maula. 1**

Halo juga Sarah-nee! Yap,ini ada dua orang XD ahahaha,kata hatimu sangat lembut /ketawa/ gapapa Sarah-nee! Panggil aja BakAiko! Dia emang baka kok! /ditimpuknegi/ Umur aku ya, aku gk bisa bilang, gak tega /soklu/ /dihajarSarah-nee/ yang pasti aku baru naik kelas ** kalau Aiko kelas ** yang berarti umur nya ** /ditimpuknegilagi/ panggilan ya? Terserah! Tapi jangan 'author-san' aku gak suka dipanggil gitu, kalau bisa Aika-chan aja X3 /plak/ engg alasan aku bikin akun berdua gini karna kemauan aku sendiri :3 lagipula kan lebih enak kalau penghuni akun itu ada 2 jadi satu nya bisa diajak bercandaaa~ /apaansih/ /mendingdiamau/ engg ini kan Two-shot nee-chan jadi chapnya gak lebih dari 2 maaf ya! Tapi kalau nee-chan mau request boleh kok! Gapapa review panjang-panjang! Aika malah seneng bacanya, Aika aja ketawa-ketawa baca review kakak XD /dihajarkakSarah/ oke sankyuu~

 **Panda Dayo**

Ahahahaha, maaf ya Aika nipu :3 di fic Story of Evil juga Aika nipu kok /plak/ Aika itu pemberi harapan palsu(?) jadi yah gitu tapi Rin emang mati kok nanti /ditimpukjeruk/ dia gak mati sendiri malah matinya berdua~ /dihajar/ seremnya kerasa? Aika aja gak ngerasa lho .-. /digorok/ silahkan di Fav~ ah iya sama-sama! Fic Panda-senpai selalu yang terbaik buat Aika! Sankyuu ya~

 **Furusawa Aiko**

Gyaaa maap Iko-nii, ini namanya hasrat(?) /ditimpuknegi/ iya,iya aku ngaku aku penakut tapi jangan buka aib napa :'v aku gak takut ke kamar mandi kok! Cuman takut kalau pintunya ditutup doang! /ditabok/ oke makasih pujian nya BakAiko~ /lemparsendal/

 **Oke! Udah semua? Engg maafkan Aika yaa kalau chap kemarin berasa nipu XD /ditimpukin/ oh iya, kemarin kan Aika gak sengaja cari baby blue di google, terus Aika gak sengaja ngeliat fotonya tuh, gila Aika gak bisa tidur gara-gara ngeliat fotonya! Sumpah Aika nyesel banget udah buka baby blue di google Aika waktu itu cuman tau dari creepypasta terus gak ada fotonya, bagi yang penasaran silahkan cari~ /digaplok/ yaudah,silahkan dinikmati ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

"Yo Miku, sedang apa?"

Miku menoleh dan mendapati Mikuo yang terbalut seragam sekolah, "masak sarapan"jawabnya singkat. Miku kembali menatap masakan nya dan kembali memasak.

"Kau mimpi buruk ya, Miku?"tanya Mikuo sambil menaruh ransel nya di kursi dekat meja makan. Miku tersentak, "da-darimana ka-kau tahu?"tanya Miku gagap. Mikuo tertawa kecil. "Aku mendengar mu berteriak tadi malam, sebenarnya aku mau ke kamarmu tapi aku masih sangat ngantuk sekali"jawab Mikuo santai.

Miku menatap datar Mikuo, "terserah"gumamnya kesal.

Time Skip~

Miku terdiam, dia masih memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja dia alami tadi malam. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau keadaan kelas sama seperti di dalam mimpi nya.

"Rin.."gumam Miku pelan. Rin yang duduk disamping nya segera bertanya,

"Hei, kau mengigau ya? Kenapa kau memanggil nama ku?"tanya Rin sambil menatap Miku bingung. Miku tersentak, pertanyaan nya sama persis seperti di mimpi nya.

"Hei! Micchi, kau mendengarku tidak?!"pekik Rin sambil mengguncangkan bahu Miku. Miku menatap Rin lurus dan menjawab, "apa? Maaf tadi engg aku memikirkan sesuatu"ucap Miku sambil menahan tangan Rin yang mengguncangkan bahu nya.

Hei, apa yang kubilang benar-benar sama dengan apa yang kuimpikan!, seru Miku dalam hati. "Ish, Mikirin Kaito terus"ucap Rin sambil melepas tangan Miku yang menahan nya dan cemberut. "APA YANG KAU BICARA KAN?! SIAPA YANG MEMIKIRKAN SI BAKAISU ITU, HAH?!"teriak Miku kesal. Rin tertawa pelan, "ehehehe, bercanda kok~"ucap Rin main-main. Miku mendengus kesal, "yasudah tadi kau mau ngomong apa sih?"tanya Miku to the point.

Rin tersenyum misterius, "tadi malam aku dan Len mencari artikel tentang Baby Blue,Blue Baby dan cara memainkan nya gampang banget!"seru Rin girang. Miku membeku seketika, 'dia dan...Len?'tanya Miku dalam hati. Miku segera menepis pikiran nya yang berkata mereka berdua akan mati.

"Terus?"tanya Miku acuh. Rin menggenggam tangan Miku dan tersenyum lebar, "nanti aku akan memainkan nya bersama **Len** dirumah!"seru Rin lagi. Miku terbelalak, "kau gila kan?! Game itu bisa membuat mu mati sia-sia bodoh!"balas Miku marah.

Rin masih tersenyum yang malah membuat Miku tambah muak, rasanya ia ingin sekali merobek senyum itu dari wajah Rin sekarang juga. "Tenang saja, aku yakin aku tidak akan mati kok! Aku berjanji!"seru Rin masih dengan senyum memuakkan tersebut.

"Aku juga sudah berpikir untuk menyuruh Tei dan Luka berjaga-jaga!"lanjut nya girang. "Rin, Luka tidak akan pernah mau menyetujui harapan gila mu itu"ucap Miku sinis. "Paksa dengan Tei kan bisa!"usulnya.

Miku memutar bola matanya, mencoba untuk membedakan kenyataan ini dengan mimpi nya, "Memaksa Tei sama saja dengan cari mati Rin"ucap Miku datar. Rin cemberut, "kalau gitu kau juga ikut Miku!"seru nya. Miku menghela nafas, "baiklah"jawabnya singkat.

Time Skip (pas di rumah Rin)

"Ada apa? Kenapa mengajak kami berdua kerumah mu?"tanya Luka bingung. Tei diam sambil menatap Miku lurus. Miku yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terdiam saja tanpa menoleh ke arah Tei.

Rin tersenyum miring dan menatap Miku, Miku menatap datar Rin yang membuat nya cemberut. "Engg aku mau main Baby Blue,Blue Baby"ucap Rin pelan kembali tersenyum miring. Tei yang meminum teh nya, langsung tersedak sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Luka menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis malang itu dan berhasil meredakan batuk nya.

Miku menatap Rin tajam sementara yang ditatap malah cengengesan.

"Baby Blue? Permainan yang pakai kamar mandi berkaca itu?"tanya Tei sinis. Rin mengangguk, "yap! Tapi aku membawa ponsel juga!"seru Rin girang. Luka menatap Tei, minta dijelaskan.

Tei hendak menjelaskan nya, namun Miku memotong nya dengan cepat. Dia menjelaskan arti game tersebut,yang dibutuhkan untuk memainkan nya,cara bermain nya dan efek nya. Dia belum menjelaskan dampak negative yang terjadi jika ada kesalahan.

Luka mengangguk dan menatap Rin tajam, "Tidak. Boleh."ucap Luka dalam. Dan yang Miku pikirkan terjadi, Tei menepuk bahu Luka dan mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Luka tetap menolak namun Tei malah memotong nya.

"Tapi Tei-"

"Biarkan saja dia bermain kali ini, ngomong-ngomong Miku, kau tau darimana sampai selengkap itu menjelaskan nya?"ucap plus tanya Tei. Miku tersenyum kecil, "tadi malam aku membaca artikel nya, dan aku malah keterusan sampai lengkap begitu"jawab Miku santai.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika pemain tidak melemparkan 'bayi' itu?"tanya Luka sambil menatap Miku cemas. Miku tersenyum ambigu, "nanti kujelaskan"jawab nya singkat.

"Bagaimana wujud 'bayi' itu, Miku?"tanya Luka lagi. Kali ini Miku terdiam, dia tidak tahu wujud nya karna saat membaca artikel nya dia tidak melihat foto nya.

Bukan karena takut, hei! Hatsune Miku adalah gadis paling berani di kelas 11-C! Bahkan keberanian seorang Kagamine Rin mampu di kalahkan oleh Miku.

Bukti nya:

Kelas 11-C selalu kehilangan tiap benda setiap hari. Mulai dari penghapus papan tulis, meja, kursi, map, bahkan jadwal piket pun pernah hilang. Dengan tim MRLK (Miku-Rin-Len-Kaito), semua barang yang hilang dapat ditemukan dengan mudah!. Padahal, semua benda yang hilang itu ada di gudang 2 yang terkenal angker karna pernah ada pembantaian masal disana.

Pernah lagi kelas 11-C mendapatkan selembar foto pria asing dengan tetesan darah di tempat sampah. Sekali lagi, kasus ini dapat dipecahkan dengan mudah oleh tim MRLK.

Lalu, Miku pernah menyadarkan bahkan membentak kakak kelas nya yang kesurupan.

Di bantu Kaito, Miku pernah membersihkan gudang dekat kamar mandi yang gelap dan angker.

Dan setumpukkan kasus lain yang dipecahkan Miku yang bahkan tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh tim KMY (Kiku-Miki-Yukari).

"Aku...tidak tahu"jawab Miku pelan. Luka mendesah pasrah, "aku harap tidak terlalu menyeramkan"ucap Luka khawatir. "Ba-baiklah Rin, kau...kuijinkan kali ini"ucap Luka lagi.

Rin hampir melompat senang kalau saja Luka tidak menambahkan beberapa kata lain.

"Tapi kalau kau mati, **kami tidak bertanggung jawab** "sambung Luka datar. Rin tersenyum, "aku dan Len tidak mungkin mati karna permainan bodoh seperti ini!,"seru Rin sambil membusungkan dada nya.

"Terserah padamu Bunny-chan"ucap Tei khawatir. Dia jelas khawatir dengan Len dan Rin. "Aku mau main dulu ya! Jaa ne~"ucap Rin sambil melengos pergi.

Tei menatap Miku lurus, "kau berhutang cerita pada kami, Miku"ucap Tei datar. Miku menggangguk, "ya aku tahu"ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Rin.

Skip Time again (pas Rin & Len main)

"Miku, hutang cerita mu!"seru Tei. Miku mengangguk, "engg sebelum nya, bisakah kalian duduk terlebih dahulu?"tanya Miku agak canggung. Luka dan Tei mengikuti instruksi Miku.

"Rileks dulu, kemungkinan besar cerita ini akan membuat kalian menghilangkan konsentrasi RinLen yang sedang bermain didalam"ucap Miku lagi. Setelah memastikan bahwa Tei dan Luka benar-benar rileks, baru lah Miku bercerita.

"Ada seorang gadis remaja, anggap saja namanya Lily, dia tidak percaya dengan game ini dan mencoba nya. Kisahnya hampir seperti Rin, meminta teman-teman nya untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia tiba-tiba tidak keluar dari kamar mandi atau berteriak histeris,"

"Lily mencoba memainkan game itu, dia menyiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan nya dan memulai permainan. Dan saat mengucap Baby Blue,Blue Baby yang ke-13 kali nya, tangannya tiba-tiba serasa berat seorang bayi,"

"Dia benar-benar mengalami nya, dia melihat bayi itu dengan matanya sendiri, dan saking _auto fokus_ nya sama bayi di tangan nya, dia tidak mengindahkanperaturan game yang mengharuskan nya untuk 'melempar' bayi tersebut,"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"tanya Tei penasaran. Miku menghirup nafas, hendak melanjutkan perkataan nya kalau saja-

"TOLONG! RIN!"

-sebuah teriakan minta tolong memotong nya.

"Len? LEN! APA YANG TERJADI DI DALAM SAYANG?!"tanya Luka histeris.

"A-AKU TIDAK TAHU! TAPI RIN- AKHHH TELINGA KU!"

"LEN!"seru Tei panik. Dia bisa melihat Luka yang sedang menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. "Dimana pisau ku?!"tanya nya bingung, dia kembali mengecek saku nya dan mendapati _butcher knife_ miliknya.

"Dapat! Bertahanlah Bunny-chan, Len-kyun!"seru Tei sambil menusuk pintu kamar mandi dengan pisau nya.

"GYAAAA TELINGAKU! TELINGAKU SAK-"

BRAK!

"Apa itu?"tanya Luka heran. Miku dan Tei mengangkat bahu mereka dan Tei masih terus menusuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Len! Rin! Apa yang terjadi di dalam?!"tanya Miku berusaha tenang.

"..." Hening seketika,

"RIN! APA YANG TERJADI?! JAWAB AKU SAYANG!"seru Luka keras.

"..." Hening lagi,

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi di dalam?"umpat Miku. Luka masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu dibantu Tei yang masih menusuk pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi ada kejanggalan di pisau Tei.

"Hei, kok pisau ku berdarah ya? Aku kan menusuk pintu kamar mandi bukan orang"ucap Tei sambil menatap pisau berdarah ditangan nya.

Miku membeku, "Tei..."

Tei menoleh, "ada apa Miku?"tanya nya bingung. Miku berusaha tenang, "bolehkan aku telpon Teiru-senpai?"tanya nya pelan. Tei mengangguk pelan, "tentu"jawab Tei sedikit aneh.

Miku segera meraih ponsel nya,

1 panggilan tak terjawab, dan 1 pesan.

Saat Miku membuka nya, dia melihat nama 'Kagamine Rin' tertera di nama pengirim.

'Rin menelponku?'tanya nya dalam hati. Ketika Miku membuka pesan nya, mata teal nya terbelalak.

From:Orange-lover_girl

To:Kawaii_Hime-sama ;3

TOLONG AKU MIKU! ADA SEORANG WANITA YANG MEMBUAT TELINGAKU TULI DI KACA KAMAR MANDI! DOBRAK PINTUNYA! TOLONG AKU!

Miku segera mengantungi ponselnya, melupakan tujuan nya menyalakan ponsel nya dan segera menyuruh Luka dan Tei minggir.

"Satu...

Dua...

Tiga..."

BRAK!

Miku sukses mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut sampai pintu itu rusak. "Miku kau ku-"

Tei, yang hendak memuji Miku tampak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ini tak mungkin!"jerit Miku histeris. "Ini kenyataan Micchi"

Miku menoleh dan mendapati Luka dan Teiru dibelakang nya. "Tap-tapi Teiru-senpai-"

"Iya aku mengerti Miku, aku juga merasa kehilangan Rin-chan"potong Teiru cepat. Miku menundukan kepala nya dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan tangisan yang akan pecah.

Kondisi dua kagamine bersaudara itu sangat menyedihkan.

Rin, posisinya persis seperti yang dilihat Miku di dalam mimpi nya, beda nya leher Rin hilang dan entah kemana pergi nya.

Sementara Len, mayat nya tak jauh menyedihkan.

Banyak luka tusuk di lengan dan kaki nya, rambutnya tampak banyak bercak darah, mukanya tampak tertempel(?) serpihan kaca yang pecah dan posisi mayat itu...

Ada dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Iris _bloody red_ milik Tei berkaca-kaca. "Ja-jadi da-darah di pisau ku...?"

Miku menatap Tei sendu, "Tei, Len pasti memaafkan mu kok"hibur Miku sambil mengelus punggung Tei yang bergetar hebat. "Le-Len-kun..."

"Tei, masih banyak laki-laki lain kok di dunia ini"hibur Luka sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ka-kau tidak mengerti Luka! Ba-bagiku, Len-kun lah pembawa kebahagian, penebar kehangatan dan-dan juga..."

"Sshh, Aku mengerti Tei, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, kehilangan Rin adalah hal yang paling tidak ku inginkan"bisik Miku pelan. "Rin adalah pembawa kebahagian, mungkin tanpa nya aku tidak bisa seperti sekarang"sambung Miku.

Teiru menatap adiknya sedih. "Tei, kan kau masih punya Miku dan Luka"

Tei menatap kakak nya, "a-apa maksudmu nii-san?"

Teiru menghela nafas, "kau masih punya Miku dan Luka, jangan lah kau terpuruk dalam kegelapan seperti itu! Dimana Tei ku yang ceria?"ucap Teiru sambil menyelipkan pertanyaan.

Tei tersenyum kecil, "onii-chan memang yang terbaik!"seru Tei sambil menerjang Teiru kedalam pelukan nya. Teiru hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya tersayang. "Terima kasih Imouto-chan"

Miku dan Luka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, "aku kangen Kuo-nii"gumam Miku pelan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pucuk kepala Miku.

"Apa yang terjadi disini sampai kau merindukan ku, hm?"

Miku tersenyum lebar, dia jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara berat tersebut.

"Engg bukan apa-apa nii-san"jawab Miku sambil memeluk si empunya suara.

Luka hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya, di dapati nya nomor orang tua kedua kagamine tersebut dan ditelpon nya.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Kagamine Leon desu"_ terdengar suara berat bapak-bapak diseberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi oji-san, ini aku, Megurine Luka"jawab Luka sopan.

 _"Oh Luka-chan, ada apa?"_ tanya Leon sedikit bingung.

Luka menarik nafas sebentar, "bisakah oji-san pulang dulu ke rumah? Ada hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda"ucap Luka tenang.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, aku juga akan menjemput Lily terlebih dahulu"_

Luka tersenyum lebar, "ha'i! Segera pulang ya oji-san!"

Luka menutup ponselnya, bersyukur kalau orang tua Rin dan Len adalah sahabat kedua orang tua nya, Megurine Yuuma dan Megurine IA.

1 jam kemudian, Leon dan Lily pun datang kerumah. Mereka diperintahkan Luka kelantai atas dan mereka mendapati Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Tei, dan Teiru yang sedang terdiam.

"Ada apa?"tanya Leon pada Luka. Luka mengulas senyum canggung, "mohon maaf oji-san, obaa-san"ucap Luka sambil membungkukan badan nya.

Leon dan Lily tampak bertukar pandangan. Pasangan suami-istri tersebut melihat kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan pintu hancur.

Lily membelalakan mata nya, "apa yang terjadi?! Rin?! Len?! Ada apa-"

"Maafkan aku obaa-san, sebenarnya mereka bermain permainan Baby Blue,"ucap Miku sopan.

Lily membeku, Rin dan Len memang meminta izin pada nya untuk memainkan ermainan tersebut tapi Lily melarang.

"Ap...a?"

"Mereka memainkan-"

"RIN,LEN! KALIAN MENDENGAR KAA-SAN KAN?!"teriak Lily histeris, wanita _blonde_ itu menghampiri dua mayat anak kembar yang terbaring berdarah-darah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya Leon bingung. "Harusnya aku melarang mereka memainkan permainan ini, maafkan aku oji-san"ucap Luka se-formal mungkin.

"Sudahlah Luka, ini bukan salahmu kok"ucap Leon sambil menepuk bahu Luka. "Ini salah mereka yang memaksa mu untuk mengijinkan nya, bukan?"

Luka mengangguk kaku, mirip seperti robot.

"Tidak apa-apa Luka, oji-san tau karna teman oji-san dulu pernah memainkan permainan terlarang ini"tambah Leon. "Kita harus segera menguburkan jasad mereka"

Time Skip~

Disinilah Miku dan teman-teman nya,

Di sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang mati dikuburkan, di tempat dimana orang bilang ini adalah peristirahatan terakhir jasad yang ditinggal roh nya.

Di tempat dimana jasad 2 anak kembar kesayangan nya ditimbun tanah.

Miku selalu membenci tempat ini, mau bagaimana pun Mikuo memberi tahu nya kalau mayat tak bisa hidup lagi tetap saja Miku membenci tempat ini.

Taman makam.

Didepan Miku, terdapat 2 gundukan tanah dengan 2 batu nisan.

Kagamine Rin

Lahir:xx-xx-xxxx

Meninggal:xx-xx-xxxx

* * *

Kagamine Len

Lahir:xx-xx-xxxx

Meninggal:xx-xx-xxxx

Miku hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya, "Rin... Semoga kau tenang diatas sana"gumamnya pelan. Sebuah tangan hinggap di pucuk kepalanya,

"Tentu saja, Rin pasti akan tenang diatas sana! Makanya jangan cemberut terus! Rin pasti akan senang kalau kau lebih sering tersenyum, Miku"

Miku menatap Mikuo lurus, lalu dia tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin kau benar"ucap Miku pelan, dia menatap hamparan langit diatasnya.

Sayonara Rin-chan,

Aku...pasti selalu mengingatmu,

Kalau bukan karna mu, mungkin saat ini juga...

Aku bukan seperti aku yang sekarang

Terima kasih ya!

Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada!

With Love, Hatsune Miku.

Miku menutup diary nya,

"Rin-chan..."gumamnya pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 _"Jangan pernah cemberut ya! Rin gak suka kalau Miku cemberut!"_

Miku tersenyum, itulah kalimat terakhir yang Rin ucapkan sebelum Rin memainkan game tersebut.

"Ya...aku akan berusaha"

Terlintas wajah Rin yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dipikiran nya.

"Miku, aku menyayangimu!"

Miku tersentak, sebuah suara yang tidak asing berdengung ditelinga nya.

Dia tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Aku juga menyayangimu,..."

Miku menatap foto dimana dia, Rin, Len, dan Mikuo yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

"Rin-chan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari~

Aika's bacot side:

Hai! Jadi gimana? Horror nya gak berasa kan? Yang berasa malah sedih nya X'3

Aika nangis ngetik chapter ini XD gak nyangka akhirnya Len juga mati bareng Rin

Awalnya mau bikin Teiru nangis ampe teriak-teriak gajelas, eh jadinya malah gak ada yang nangis.

Beritahu Ai bagaimana perasaan mu setelah membaca chapter ini!

Beritahu juga kesan kalian saat membaca fic gaje nan absurb ini!

Oke,Review nya ya!

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


End file.
